Water Fire Steam
by Lyssa88
Summary: Collection of Makorra one shots :D rated T... for obvious reasons...
1. A Night At The Gym

**Okay, the 5****th**** episode of Korra inspired me to dive way way way waaaaaaay deeper into my Makorra obsession. This one is probably teetering on the edge of T and M... but well... okay just read it and find out for yourself ;)**

Korra was walking through the temple, "Hello!" She looked down hallways but she couldn't seem to find anyone. "Is anybody home!"

This is strange... she thought. She had been walking around for at least 10 minutes.

"Okay, if everyone wants to play hide and seek all night, then go right ahead!" Korra said walking into the dining area if the temple.

Korra grabbed a plate of food and plopped down on a mat to start eating.

Midway through chowing down she heard a noise. No, footsteps.

Korra abandoned her food and walked back into the hall with an eyebrow raised.

"Gello?" She said still chewing some food.

Korra swallowed, "Hello?" Now it was getting very strange.

What is going on? She thought. Korra walked down more halls and into her room to see Naga on the floor "Hey gi-" She cut herself off when the door slammed short behind her. Korra whipped around to see Amon standing right in front of her.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra sat up in a cold sweat with a gasp. Then felt Naga's tongue slide up her face.

"Thanks Naga" Korra whispered. Tonight she had woken up before Amon had taken her bending away.

Korra swung her feet off the bed and wiped her head. She rubbed her temples and got up.

8-8-8-8-8

Mako woke up again; he had been tossing and turning all night. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

_Maybe I'm not tired enough_... Mako thought and got up. He walked past the snoring Bolin and Pabu then went down the stairs to the gym.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra quietly opened the gym door, and stood frozen with her eyes closed tight when it squeaked. She breathed out a sigh of relief as she shut the door without a sound.

Korra turned around and walked over to the middle of the gym. She threw her bag down and got into a firebending stance.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Korra screamed and fell over on her butt. She turned around to see Mako towering over her.

"Holy poop Mako," Korra breathed out, trying to stop her heart from exploding with in her heaving chest.

Mako held out a hand to help Korra up.

"Thanks" Korra said stretching her head. Then she remembered his question, "I uh... I couldn't sleep, I figured practicing my firebending would help..."

Mako just nodded then turned around.

"Wait!" Korra said, "How did you hear me? I was almost completely silent"

Mako turned back around, "I couldn't sleep either so I came down her to well... practice"

Korra's eyes lit up, "Will you teach me!"

"What?" Mako asked

"Come on!" Korra said bending a flame in her hand, "We can spar." She said with a grin as she pushed her hand out to show him the flame in her hand.

Mako sighed, "Fine" he said throwing up a hand, "but let me teach you some new moves."

"Aw yea!" Korra said with a fist pump.

"Okay let's start with Dodging, you always Dodge by jumping over attacks when you can go under them." Mako demonstrated.

"Like this?" Korra said trying to copy his movement.

"Here" Mako said walking over to her, "it's more like this" He walked behind her and held her wrists.

Korra instantly felt herself blush as her heart rate went up. She hoped to spirits that he couldn't feel her pulse, even though she could hear it in her ears.

"Put your hands up like this." Mako said gently while looking over Korra's shoulder. He moved her arms up in a boxing defensive position.

"Now move like this" Mako let go of her and walked out in front. He bent his knees, and pivoted on both feet, making his lower body and core go to one side then the other, while keeping his eye on Korra.

Korra tried to mimic his posture, but ended up just looking plain stupid.

Mako walked back over to her, "like this" he said quietly, walked behind her again, and put his hands on her hips.

Korra was blushing furiously as Mako moved her around. The rush of adrenaline she suddenly got made her stomach turn over. Korra felt like her stomach was in a knot and she was afraid she'd puke.

"Bend your knees a little more," he said putting just a tad of downward pressure in her hips to make her knees bend.

Well they were bending all right, bending and shaking like they were made of noodles.

"Now pivot on your feet while keeping your gaze ahead," Mako said turning Korra's body by her hips.

After a moment, Mako let go and walked around to the front again. Where -the still madly blushing- Korra was doing the move perfectly.

"Not bad" Mako said with an approving nod. "You want to spar now to see if you really have it down?"

All Korra could do was stare at Mako. He was wearing that white tank top he always wore, and his arms were bare. Korra just shook her head up and down while she continued to blush.

"Okay I'll try not to hurt you," Mako said teasingly.

Korra stopped blushing and smiled, "please, if anyone should be worried about getting hurt it should be you."

"Bring it then"

Korra threw a fireball his way, but he rolled under it and he shot one back. Korra flipped backwards dodging Mako's attack. Once she landed, Korra used both hands to shot a big burst of fire his way.

But Mako ran straight I to the flame, and ended up only a few feet away from Korra.

Korra gasped and dodged a fireball, with perfect form. She had her hands up, her knees bent, and pivoted on her feet like she was told. Korra stuck her foot while she was under the flame to trip Mako.

Korra tripped Mako, but before she could get out of the way, he was on top of her, both of them on the ground.

"Sorry" Mako mumbled, and realized he was straddling her waist. Mako looked at Korra, whose face was only a few inches away.

Korra swallowed. She was blushing harder than before as she looked back at him,back at his amber eyes. Her gaze shifted to his lips and she couldn't help herself. She arched her neck and pressed her lips against Mako's.

But she quickly pulled back with her hand on her lips, "I'm sorry I don't know why I-" she stopped herself when Mako took her wrist in his hand. He slowly moved her fingers away from her mouth, then put his hand on her cheek.

Then to Korra's surprise, Mako kissed her back. She blinked in shock a few times then locked her lips around his bottom lip. Korra moved her hand to the back of his neck, and forced him to get closer to her body.

Mako kissing Korra was a shock to himself too. He also couldn't help himself. Her eyes were so vibrant and her lips looked so soft, he had to see how soft they were for himself. Mako slid his hand behind her back, and put the other on the ground next to them.

Then Mako did something else that surprised him. He flipped over, and sat on his shins as he pulled Korra up and sat her on his thighs, and the whole time, never breaking away.

Korra straddled Mako and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

They sat there kissing for a while, when Korra unwrapped her arms from around Mako's neck, and slid them slowly down from his chest to his abs. She held the bottom of his tank and pulled it up and off of Mako's body, reveling his toned abs and a strong chest.

Mako plunged back onto Korra's lips, and felt for her shirt. Korra slid her hands down his arms, and helped him take it off, revealing her bra and strong core.

Korra slid her hand through Mako's dark hair, as Mako put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

But just as Korra was reaching for Mako's zipper, she heard a scream and both of them screamed to see Bolin standing on the steps.

Bolin covered his eyes but fell down the steps to the gym floor. He sat up to see Korra and Mako blushing so much, their faces looked like cherries, as they scrambled for their shirts.

Bolin stood up and rubbed his eyes. Was he really seeing this? When he opened his eyes again Korra and Mako were still very much blushing.

"I'm so sorry guys!" Bolin said walking over to where Korra was now slinging her bag over her clothed shoulder getting ready to leave.

"I have to go" Korra said scrambling for words, "Tenzin could be wondering where I am" She said walking quickly to the door, her head down to cover up what was left of the red in her face.

"You guys should have slung your scarf over the rail of the steps" Bolin said trying to hold in his laughter.

Mako looked at him with a frown and flicked a small flame at his brother. "I'll walk you out" Mako said running after Korra.

Bolin chuckled and walked back upstairs to his room.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra and Mako gasped for air as they separated their lips.

"Maybe next time you should come to my place..." Korra whispered with a grin, while she put a hand on his chest.

"Why? So Tenzin can blow me out the window and down 20 flights?" Mako whispered back, and stepped back a little to let Korra off the wall they had been making out on.

"Tomorrow night?" Korra asked as she picked up her bag and started to walk away.

"It's a date" Mako said with a grin, as Korra turned the corner laughing.

8-8-8-8-8

**Okay, so nothing really happened... there were only discarded clothes... I feel that is like just under M... haha well tell me what you guys think! :)**


	2. Kiss Me Under The Willow Tree

**Alright! Second Makorra one shot... though I'm like totally out of ideas. And I _should_ have put _Night At The Gym _last on the list. I don't know if I can out do myself on that one, that's definitely my favorite one shot by far. Though my friend wants me to write an M rated one shot... hmm. But anyway, enjoy the cheesy/corniness that is this one shot ;)**

Korra thrust her hand out again. Nothing, not even the slightest breeze.

"Arg!" Korra clenched her fists in frustration.

This had been at least the fifth time this week she had tried to airbend and all she managed was nothing.

Korra walked over to some grass and flopped down onto it. She looked over at the training exercise. But she didn't feel up for it at the moment. A lot of things were bugging her and she couldn't shake them off. She had kissed Mako in front of Bolin, Bolin had a crush on her, she liked Mako and he was all confused with Asami.

At the last thought she put her hands on her face and groaned in frustration as she fell back onto the grass, letting her feet go up then slap back down.

Korra laid there for a minute or two, when two White Lotus sentries walked by. Korra sat up and realized one had the newspaper.

"Can I have that?" Korra asked the man, while pointing to the news print.

The man looked down at the rolled up paper in his belt, "Sure Korra" and he tossed the paper to her.

She smiled as they walked away and as she held the paper in her hand. Korra smiled even more when she unrolled the paper and saw that the Fire Ferrets were on the front page.

Then Ikki ran over to Korra, "whachya reading whachya reading!" She asked bouncing around.

"The newspaper Ikki" Korra said her face still buried in the print.

"What article? Is it about monsters? Unicorns? Love? Hate?" Ikki kept rambling and spun around in the air.

"Ikki wait!" Korra said but the pages of the news paper were all over the ground.

Korra sighed and crawled around on her hands and knees to pick all of them up. With a bundle of paper in her hand she sat back down on the grass and flipped through the pages.

She immediately stopped and frowned when she saw Asami and Mako standing next to Asami's dad.

She ripped the page out of the other two and held it in her hands. Korra clenched her jaw then pinched the paper, and watched as Asami and her Dad sizzled away.

"Jealous much?" Jinora said walking over to her with Ikki bouncing all around her.

"NO!" Korra yelled as she stopped the flame from reaching Mako.

Jinora crossed her arms.

"Okay... maybe a little..." Korra said getting up and walking over to her.

Korra looked at the burnt piece of paper. She looked at Mako.

"I don't know what to do!" Korra said throwing both arms into the air in desperation, while letting the picture float to the ground.

"Well you could talk to him" Jinora said looking over Korra's shoulder.

"Pssh yeah right!" Korra said unaware of who was walking up behind her, "He wont even look at me anymore..." she said leaning up against a tree.

Jinora and Ikki stood quietly with a big grin on their faces.

Korra looked at them, "What?"

Korra turned around to see Mako walking up to them, hands in his pockets as usual.

"What do you want Mako?" Korra asked sadly.

"I came to talk to you " Mako said walking up to Korra.

Korra leaned her back against the tree, "It's okay, you don't have to"

"No, I do" Mako said stepping closer.

"Look" Korra said "You alread- mhf!"

Korra was in shock, she blinked and looked at Mako, who had his lips pressed onto hers.

Once she realized what was happening she leaned in and wrapped her arms around Mako's neck.

"Aww!" Jinora and Ikki said while tilting their heads.

"Lets go you two" Pema said gathering her daughters, "give Korra and Mako some privacy"

"Ah Mom"

Back at the tree; Korra pulled her lips away, "I thought you were confused," she whispered.

Mako put his hands on the tree, "I'm not anymore" he smiled and kissed Korra again.

"What should I do about this?" Tenzin asked Pema from inside the door, while looking at the burnt picture of Mako, then back to the teenagers kissing against the tree.

"Nothing" Pema said, patting his back and walking away

"What! Nothing?" Tenzin asked loudly. "Korra needs to learn airbending, not have a boyfriend!"

"Don't you remember what happened with your parents?" Pema said from around the corner.

"DON'T BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS!" Tenzin yelled as he stormed off into the temple. Leaving Korra and Mako alone to show their affection towards one another under the tree.

**Okay, so uh... I might take my friends advice, BUT before I write an M rated one for Makorra, I want to here what you guys think. Should I go for it? I don't know if I could, and I could use some moral support XD. But I want at least 5 reviews telling me to go for it before I _ATTEMPT _it at all. Like would you guys read it if I made it? What do you think?**


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Aight, I have been cranking these out like I'm making brownies for the hungry. Haha if that makes sense... but sadly because of that, my Kataang one shots are suffering. So if anyone has any ideas for me let me hear them. But I think I'm good with the Makorra ones XD.**

**Anyway, this one was inspired by the song; Don't Fear The Reaper, by Blue Oyster Cult. The reason I was listening to this song was because it's in a book we are reading in school, so I had to listen to it again. And then it got stuck in my head... so yeah, then I would think of Makorra, then be like laaa la laaa la la. If you can't tell already, my stories are heavily influenced by the songs I listen to, The next one is going to be for Call Me Maybe ;) But this short is appropriately named, Don't Fear The Reaper.**

**And... for everyone that gets this...**

**More. Cowbell.**

**XD**

**8-8-8-8-8**

Korra stared straight ahead. "Be the leaf," she told herself and began.

She twisted and turned and after a moment or two, she was out.

"Woowhoo!" Korra shouted as she jumped up in the air.

She turned around and strolled down the steps to the temple door. But before she could go in she heard a voice.

"Korra"

She turned around to see Mako standing there.

"What's up Mako?" Korra asked as she walked over to him.

"Well," Mako said as he put his hands in his pockets, "I was wondering if you wanted a tour of Republic City."

"Sure!" Korra said with a smile, "it would be nice to have one since I never really had the grand tour when I arrived."

"Great, let's go" Mako said with a smile.

"Wait! Take me too!" Ikki yelled after them.

Korra turned around and slid her fingers across her neck, and mouthed, "go away Ikki", then turned back around and locked arms with Mako.

8-8-8-8-8

"This is great Mako," Korra said looking around at all the lights lighting the dark, with people bustling around.

"Yeah well, the city isn't THAT bad" Mako said keeping an eye on where he was going.

Korra looked at all of the shops and vendors, it was nothing like the south pole.

Mako and Korra walked around for a little bit when Korra's stomach growled loudly.

They both laughed, "let's get something to eat" Mako said pointing to a small noodle shop.

Mako and Korra walked in and sat at the bar.

8-8-8-8-8

Mako couldn't stop laughing, "okay okay, wait. You actually fished at the park, then met a hobo?"

Korra just nodded her head, she couldn't do anything else because she was laughing so hard.

"That is hilarious," Mako said shaking his head.

"But its a true story" Korra said putting her arms on the table as the bartender took their empty bowls away.

Mako took a deep breath, "okay well, want to go through the park then I'll walk you back to your place?"

"Sure" Korra said as Mako paid. They both got up and walked outside, it was darker than before but the same number of people were walking about.

Mako and Korra walked up to the parks sidewalk. They looked around and no one was there.

"It's really nice out," Korra said looking up at the moon.

Mako followed her gaze, "yeah, it's a beautiful full moon..." Mako felt a sharp pain then everything went black.

8-8-8-8-8

Mako opened his eyes, he tried to look around but everything was blurry. He blinked again and he realized he was in a room, but he groaned in pain, he put a hand on his head and felt an ice pack. Then his hearing came to and he could hear a beeping sound with a steady rhythm.

"You took quite a hit young man"

Mako looked to the side; he realized he was on a bed.

"Where- where am I?"

"The hospital son" the doctor said and looked at Mako's clipboard.

"What. Happened?" Mako said cringing in pain.

"You and your girlfriend were mugged, both of you were hit on the head, but someone did not want your girlfriend to get back up."

"Korra!" Mako said suddenly regaining his strength; he stood up and slammed the doctor against the wall making him drop the clipboard.

"Where is she!" Mako said gripping the doctor's collar.

The doctor was in shock, "uh, she's down the hall in room 18k."

Mako took off.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Careful!"

All of the nurses were yelling as Mako flew down the hallway. Though he didn't hear them, he needed to get to Korra. He needed to know she was okay.

He dodged more carts and people, when he finally git to room 18k.

Mako ran inside, "Korra!" He looked at Korra then ran to her side. The shoulder and back of her left side of her shirt were coated with dried blood. She also had bandages on the top and back of her head.

Mako looked at the clipboard next to her bed on the table. Korra was in a coma. Mako dropped to his knees as he had flashback of his parent being murdered in front of him.

This is all my fault, Mako thought to himself, as he felt the warm sensation behind his eyes that meant tears.

Mako closed his eyes tight, but it didn't help, so he opened his eyes again.

Mako grabbed Korra's hand, and squeezed as a few tears rolled.

"I'm so sorry..." Mako said and squeezed her hand tighter. He looked up at her closed eyes. "If you can hear me I'm so, so sorry" Mako looked back up at her again, and he cringed at more flashbacks.

"The world can't afford for its avatar to die.. and I- I can't- I-" Mako swallowed.

"...love you..." Mako said quietly as he squeezed her hand again, and more tears fell, despite trying to hold them in.

Mako held her hand with both of his for a moment.

Mako felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up throw teary eyes at his doctor.

"We have to give her a new IV."

Mako nodded and stood up as he wiped his eyes and stepped back.

The doctor worked for a few minutes. Then the steady stream of beeps started to speed up.

"What's happening!" Mako asked as the doctor ran out if the room and yelled "code purple we need the stabilizing cart stat!"

He came back in, "she's going into cardiac arrest" as more nurses rushed in.

"Sir you need to step back" two nurses came to Mako's sides.

"HELP HER!" Mako screamed as he was being restrained.

"Clear!" The doctor yelled as he pressed the shock pads to Korra's chest, "Clear!" He did it again.

The doctor tried to ignore Mako's screams and yelled clear three more times before there were no more beeps, and it was only one continuous tone.

"NO!" Mako screamed and pulled away from the nurses who were no match for his sudden strength that came with a pulse of adrenaline.

Mako ran to the bedside, "Korra!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed. This time he didn't try to hold his tears back.

"11:47" a nurse said calling the time.

"I'll leave you to say your good byes." The doctor said patting Mako's back. He nodded as. Everyone walked out.

Mako looked at Korra, she looked like she was sleeping, but her chest was not moving up and down. Mako leaned down and kissed his princess, something he should have done sooner. Another tear rolled down his cheek.

"Mako?"

Mako's heart stopped, could it be? He looked towards the weak voice coming from his left.

Korra had her eyes open and they were as vibrant as ever.

"I love you too..."

8-8-8-8-8

**Okay, that was pretty cheesy right? The ending was OBVIOUSLY going to end like that, you know the whole sleeping beauty thing. But tell me what you guys think of the "Mako emotional one shot" I have right here. :D**


	4. Call Me Maybe

**So here is the Call Me Maybe short. I was told I was spelling Ikki wrong so I went through and fixed it, sorry I'm only human. In this one Jinora and Ikki are the same age as Korra and Asami, also Asami and Korra are friends in this one :D.**

**My take on the whole Makorra vs Masami thing. Well obviously, I'm for Makorra, but I don't hate Asami. I don't necessarily like her right now, but I do believe it would be awesome if Asami and Korra could be friends. You know, as long Asami doesn't touch what is rightfully Korra's... XD.**

**Back to the short, I have never tried to write one this way, so don't kill me if you don't like it, just tell me what you think :)**

Korra was sitting on her porch, it was a very nice day, the sun was shining, and there were beautiful, fluffy, pure white clouds. The only thing missing was her friends. They were coming to pick her up to hang out.

Korra sat there looking up for a minute at the clouds but then she heard loud music, and she knew her friends were coming down the street.

Korra got up as a red car with three people pulled up in her driveway. She smiled as she jogged over to the car and got into the left back seat.

"Hey Korra!" Asami said from the wheel as she backed out.

"You ready for an awesome day!" Ikki said laughing from the passenger seat.

"Oh chill out Ikki" Jinora said with a smile as she shook her head, "We're just hanging out."

"But the party follows me everywhere, remember?" Korra said rolling down her window to let the breeze in.

Everyone laughed as Asami checked the radio.

"Guys! Shut up! Sshh!" Asami said trying to figure out what song was playing.

All the girls smiled when they knew what song was on.

They all took a deep breath and yelled out their favorite song, "NICE LEGS, DAISY DUKES, MAKES A MAN GO WOOWOO! THAT'S THE WAY THEY ALL COME THROUGH LIKE WOOWOO WOOWOO! LOW-CUT SEE-THROUGH SHIRTS THAT MAKE YOU WOOWOO! THAT'S THE WAY SHE COME THROUGH LIKE WOOWOO WOOWOO!"

They all were silent for a second, then laughed loudly.

"Man, I love this song!" Ikki said hitting the side of the car to the beat, her hand out the window.

"You love everything Ikki!" Korra said laughing as her ponytail and bangs blew in the wind.

"Can you guys just be calm today?" Asami asked pulling down her street, "You guys almost set my house on fire last time."

"Well... you know..." Korra said turning her hand over as Asami pulled into her driveway, and everyone got out.

Korra, Ikki and Jinora giggled as they walked over to her front door. Korra opened the door and walked in but stopped short.

"Oof!"

"Ouh!"

Ikki and Jinora ran into Korra, who was blocking the way.

"Korra! Walk girl!" Asami said from the back of the line, as Jinora pushed Korra along and into the kitchen. Jinora and Ikki sat at the table as Asami went to the fridge.

"Who, is that?" Korra asked walking over to Asami.

"You mean Mako and Bolin?" Asami asked as she grabbed some juice, and cups.

"Yeah..." Korra said looking past the island and to the living room. The reason she stopped short was because she was not expecting Mako to be there. He and his brother were talking on the couch watching TV.

"Well Mako has the red scarf, and Bolin is wearing the green sweatshirt." Asami said as Korra leaned her back against the fridge, still looking at Mako.

"Juice?" Asami asked Korra as she handed Ikki and Jinora their cups.

"I'll just have some water..." Korra said at length, and grabbed her cup as she walked to the faucet, never talking her eyes off Mako.

Korra put her cup under the streaming water.

_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

Jinora, Ikki and Asami giggled, "You must be thirsty" Jinora said, looking at Korra's over flowing cup.

"Uh?" Korra said snapping out if her trance, "Oh shit!" Korra yelled letting the plastic cup fall into the sink and spill out.

_I looked to you as it fell,_

Korra blushed when she realized Mako was staring at her with an eyebrow raised, and her friends were laughing.

_And now you're in my way_

"I hate all of you," Korra mumbled as she sat down across from them, facing the living room.

_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

"Don't let me kill myself today," Korra said putting her head in her hands.

"I will make no such promises," Jinora said making everyone laugh and Korra groan.

_I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_

"Hey can you guys help me carry up some stuff to my room?" Asami asked getting up, "it's from school and there's a lot."

"Sure"

Asami turned around, "can you guys help too?"

Mako and Bolin looked up, "yeah sure"

Everyone got up, and Korra realized she was starring again, but she was too late and he looked at her back. She blushed and looked away quickly as they all walked to the garage.

_Your stare was holdin',_

The all filed into the garage, and Korra stepped back. She looked over to Mako; he was wearing a Grey T, with blue jeans -and not to mention his red scarf.

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin'_

"Okay these boxes hold books and all my school shit" Asami said gesturing to 5 boxes, "but that one is heavy and needs two people to carry it" she said pointing to a longer one.

Ikki, Jinora and Asami smiled at each other.

"Here Bolin" Asami said handing him one of the smaller boxes; she said it like a bad actor as Ikki and Jinora giggled.

Ikki and Jinora quickly picked up two of the other smaller boxes and ran inside.

Mako picked up the last small box and started to walk away.

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

"Hey Mako?" Asami said with a smirk, my back has been bothering me, would you mind taking the bigger box with Korra?"

Korra shot daggers at her as Mako gave her the small box and walked over to Korra.

Mako walked over to where Korra was standing and Korra stopped glaring at Asami and blushed, "H-hey Mako"

"Hey Korra" Mako said with a smile, but there was a bit of an awkward silence.

_Hey, I just met you,_

"So lets move this box" Mako said quickly.

"Right behind you" Korra said glad that the awkwardness was over.

"1,2,3!"

They lifted the box and started to walk into the house. But there was more awkward silence.

"I like your scarf..." Korra said smiling, but she looked away and mentally slapped herself, "what!" She mouthed to herself, then looked back with a smile again.

"Thanks" Mako said, as they made it to the stairs.

_And this is crazy,_

They carefully went up the stairs, Korra walking backwards.

_But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"Keep going" Mako said trying to hold the box level.

_It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"Uh-hu..." Korra said, she was looking at his arms, his muscles were flexed and he was looking devilishly handsome.

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"Almost there Korra" Mako said and realized she wasn't paying attention.

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

Korra kept walking backwards up the stairs, multitasking actually, because now she was looking at his shoulders, broad and strong.

_You took your time with the call_

Korra lost her footing on the last step and fell on her butt with an "oof!"

"Are you okay!" Mako asked worried that her legs were crushed under the box.

"No." Korra said getting back up, "my ass hurts."

_I took no time with the fall_

Mako chuckled, and Korra smiled and shook her head.

They rounded the corner of the railing.

"Just leave it in the hall you guys!" Asami shouted to them from her room.

"Okay you got it?" Mako said lowering his side.

_You gave me nothing at all,_

"Yeah" Korra said back, she was actually focused this time and wasn't starring at his arms.

They got the box down leaning against the wall.

Korra sighed, "okay, that should do it." She smiled at him, but Ikki called her name. "Gotta go" Korra said turning around, but when she did she slammed into the woodwork of the door. "God dammit!" She cursed quietly, and then walked in the door as she rubbed her head.

Mako chuckled and walked back down the stairs to his brother. Korra watched him from around the door as he walked down and into the living room.

_ But still, you're in my way_

Korra turned around, "how the hell do you know that chunk of sexy downstairs!" Korra asked as she flopped down next to Asami, who was lying in her bed.

"They're new neighbors as of last week." Asami said sitting up, "and I'm surprised you HAVEN'T killed yourself yet."

"Yeah you're a total klutz today" Ikki added from the floor.

"You guys noticed?" Korra said with a wince.

"Oh no!" Jinora said sarcastically as she waved a hand, "we didn't notice you staring at him for forever, losing your cup in the sink, blushing, falling down the steps, and running into a wall just now."

Ikki and Asami laughed as Korra sighed heavily and fell back in the bed.

"What am I going to do!" Korra moaned.

"Oh don't worry," Asami said sliding off the bed, "I have a plan..."

8-8-8-8-8

Korra stood in front of her mini-backyard-goal, "Really!" She whispered to Asami, "A soccer game!"

"Just shut the hell up" Asami said laughing "You'll thank me later..."

Korra huffed, and looked at the other team, Bolin, Ikki... and Mako.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

"Everyone ready? Jinora asked, she looked around; no one said anything so she took that as a yes. She threw the ball up into the air and the game started.

_Have foresight and it's real_

Asami ran up to the ball then passed it to Korra, Korra made a move around Mako and scored with a powerful strike.

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

Korra walked back to her side of the field, "Not bad" Mako said as she passed him and she ran into him with her shoulder lightly.

_But it's in my way_

"Your guys' ball" Asami said with a smirk, and the ball was in play. Though both Korra and Mako were in 'lala land' and didn't even notice.

_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

The only thing to snap them out of their trance was a ball -kicked by Ikki- smacking into Korra's face, then ricocheting into Mako's abdomen. Both of them fell down hurt and winded.

"Ah!"

"Ouh!"

They both laid there for a second, and both teams laughed at the two rolling around on the ground in pain.

"You dirty little bitch" Korra said laughing as she stood, wiping the water from her eyes caused by pain.

_Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?_

Korra walked over to Mako and helped him up, "You okay?"

"I've been better," Mako said walking back over to his team, laughing.

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy,_

"Well get better now, 'cause you better be ready for this" Korra said with a smirk.

"Please" Mako said grinning back at her.

_But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

All the girls looked at each other and smiled, Asami's plan was working. The ball game started again and the ball was passed to Mako. Mako dribbled the ball a little, and came up to Korra. He tried to make a move to get around her, but ended up falling flat on his stomach.

_It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

Korra tried not to laugh as she stuck out a hand to help him up again, "You're almost as clumsy as I am today."

_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

Mako rolled over on his back to look up at her, "You think?" he sat up on his forearms.

"Only a little bit," Korra said with a smile, but Mako pulled her down on the ground next to him. Korra looked up from the grass, and both of them started to laugh.

_And all the other boys, Try to chase me,_

Bolin looked at them with a frown, "Can we just get back- AH!" he fell over with a thud, and looked at the soccer ball that hit him in the head that was next to him. Bolin stood up and pointed to Asami, "CHEAP SHOT WOMAN! CHEAP!"

_But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"Payback" Asami said as she crossed her arms and Ikki and Jinora laughed.

"But I didn't even kick it last time! It was Ikki!" Bolin said waving his arms around.

Asami just shrugged as Korra and Mako got up off the ground.

_Before you came into my life_

The ball was played around a little, and it got to Korra. Korra was about to shoot, but Mako pulled her away from the ball by her waist and let Bolin get it.

"Ah!" Korra shouted playfully, "Foul!" she said giggling.

_I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

Another time, Mako got the ball and dribbled down the field. He passed Jinora, and came up against Korra. Korra just pushed him back with two hands, making him jog backwards as she pushed. Then let Asami get the ball.

_Before you came into my life_

"And you think I fouled!" Mako said and grabbed her wrists.

_I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

The girls watched Mako and Korra wrestle playfully.

_It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"They look so cute together!" Ikki said

"Damn right they do" Jinora laughed out.

"Mhmm" Asami agreed.

_ It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

"Now all we have to do is get them to kiss..." Jinora said

"And the plan will be a success" Ikki finished.

"For some reason I don't think that will be a problem..." Asami said laughing.

_And all the other boys,_

Bolin walked over to them, "Why can't I get one of those?"

_Try to chase me,_

The three shot daggers at him, "What?" he asked.

_But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

Bolin walked away rubbing his arm where Asami punched him and got into position as Mako and Korra were done flirting/wrestling.

_ Before you came into my life_

The ball was passed around for a while, no one getting close to the goal. Then Jinora passed it to Korra, Korra took the opportunity, and ran for the goal. But Mako got behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up, and spun her around so she couldn't shoot.

_I missed you so bad I missed you so bad I missed you so, so bad_

Korra stopped trying to fight him and giggled uncontrollably.

_Before you came into my life_

Then after a while, Asami got it away from Bolin, and passed it to an open Korra. Korra wound up to shoot, but Mako grabbed her hand, dipped his shoulder down, and put Korra over his shoulder. They both couldn't stop laughing, as Mako walked around carrying Korra.

_I missed you so bad And you should know that_

After a while, everyone else just gave up because they wouldn't get anywhere with Mako and Korra on the field screwing around, and by the time they stopped, it was dark out. Korra walked by Asami with a grin.

"Thank you..." She whispered and they both laughed.

"Come one guys!" Jinora said from the passenger seat in the car.

"Yeah I want to go home!" Ikki said from the back.

"Coming!" Asami said and jogged to the car.

Korra was about to follow but she felt a hand hold on to hers holding her back. She turned around to see that Mako was the one holding her.

"Korra"

"What's up Mako?" Korra asked nervously.

"Well" Mako said scratching the back of his neck, "Was just wondering if-"

"Hold that thought" Korra said with a smile and ran over to the car.

Mako watched as she leaned into the passenger window of the car, and fumbled around with something as the other girls giggled.

Korra came back to Mako with a smile, Mako looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Here" Korra said with a stretched out hand, she was holding what looked like a folded piece of paper.

"What's thi-" Mako stopped himself when Korra kissed him gentle on the cheek then ran back to the car giggling.

Mako blushed and watched the girls drive away down the street. He looked down at his hand and at the little piece of paper. Mako opened it and read the note to himself, it was Korra's number, and at the bottom it said;

_So call me, maybe?_

8-8-8-8-8

**So what do you guys think? This took me about two days to write and put together, it was a pain. And I can see my hits people! if you can take the time to read this over 50 times you can review once! Come on people! I appreciate the only reviews I get from Midnight4568. Thank you for those. But others, tell me what you think! Come on!**


	5. Give Your Heart A Break

**Okay guys, sorry for the wait, but I really wanted this to be a good one. Though thinking back about it, I still like Call Me Maybe Better... oh well. But this one is -you guessed it- inspired by a song! First it was Stay by Hurt, but it was mostly from Demi Lovato's new song, Give Your Heart A Break.**

**Alright, so Tahno is friends with Team Avatar. Interesting, no? Well it happened :)**

**Oh! One more thing... Because I really appreciate Midnight4568 for reviewing all of my chapters and actually giving me feedback, I dedicate this chapter to the. I still want you to tell me what you think though, I don't want you to be nice just cause I wrote this one for you. But that **_**is **_**the reason I wanted it to be so good. It didn't turn out as great as I was expecting it to be, but hey. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and all of its Makorra-emotionalness! (**** I dub the now a word)**

Bolin sat on the steps of his house with his brother. Mako laid upside down, his head on the step below, and watched ants crawl in and out of a crack in the sidewalk.

"Bo"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored"

"Me too" Bolin said with a sigh.

"What do you want to do?" Mako asked rubbing his eye.

"Mhmm" Bolin answered with a slight shrug.

Mako sighed and sat up to prevent a headache from all his blood rushing to his head. He got up and flopped down in the softer grass, looking up at the sky and loving the shapes in the clouds.

"What do you want to do today?" Mako asked, he couldn't help but repeating himself.

Bolin got up and sat near his head, "I don't know. What do you want to do today?" Bolin responded as he pulled a clump of grass out of the ground and sprinkled it over Mako's closed eyes.

There was silence and Bolin laid down opposite of his brother. There was nothing to do and they were both feeling especially lazy today.

"Hey you guys."

The brothers sat up to see their mail man walking up to them.

"Hey Chan" Bolin said as he got closer to them and took out a handful of their mail.

Bolin took the mail and looked through it with Mako over his shoulder, as Chan walked away.

"Bill, bill," Bolin sounded off as Mako flopped back on his back, "Bill, invitation, bill- wait!" Bolin put the bills on the ground and opened the invite. "It's a party invite from Tahno" Bolin said a read it to himself.

"Oh yea? What's it say?" Mako said brushing some grass off of his chest.

"It says he's having a party tonight and we can bring one guest" Bolin said still reading it.

"Cool" Mako said sitting up, "I'll text Asami" he took the phone out of his pocket.

_Asami, do you want to go to a party with my brother and I tonight? I can pick you up. _Mako texted, then waited for a reply. His phone vibrated, so he opened the message.

_I don't think that is such a good idea..._

Mako raised an eyebrow at the message, _Why not?_

After a second or two there was another buzz,

_I don't think we should see each other anymore._

Mako swallowed hard and typed quickly,_ Why not? _There was a little more silence then another buzz.

_I just don't want to associate with you anymore_

_Oh... Okay..._

Mako closed his phone slowly, and slid it back into his pocket.

"Whats wrong?" Bolin asked.

"It's over..." Mako said looking at his brother in shock.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra pulled Naga away from a fire-hydrant and keep walking. She had been walking her for about an hour now and all she was doing was peeing every three steps. Korra sighed and looked up at the sky; the clouds were fluffy and their shapes were pleasing. She looked in front of her again, and kept walking. After a few minutes her pocket vibrated.

"Naga sit" Korra said and pulled out her phone. It was a message from Bolin,

_Hey Korra, wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me and Mako. Oh and by the way him and Asami broke up so try not to say anything about it._

Korra stared at her phone in disbelief. Mako and Asami had broken up, she didn't know whether to feel sorry, or to cheer.

"Naga home!" Korra ordered, she let go of the leash and the both went running back towards their house.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra stood in front of her bathroom mirror, pulling her eyelid down as she applied eyeliner to her left eye. She let her eye go to look at herself, the eyeliner was done and now she needed to put some mascara on. Korra didn't want to seduce Mako, but she definitely wanted to show him that she wasn't just muscle and the color blue. She was almost done with her lashes, as her phone vibrated on the sink's counter making a very loud noise.

She put down the make-up and unlocked her phone. It was Bolin again,

_Korra, the party is going to start soon, we will be over to pick up up shortly. I'll text you when we are almost there._

_Okay._

Korra replied, and put her phone back down on the sink. She picked up her hair straightener, and looked down at Naga who was on the rug next to her.

"Should I go down and straight, or natural and normal bangs with a high pony tall?" Korra asked.

There was silence for a second, "One bark for straight, two for natural"

"Bark!" Naga answered to her master.

Korra giggled, "Straight it is!"

8-8-8-8-8

Bolin pulled down one of the back roads of the neighborhood, and pulled to a stop in front on a stop sign. He pulled out his phone,

_Korra! Almost there, be ready to hit it!_

Bolin pressed send, put his phone away, then continued driving. He looked over at Mako, he was looking out the window with a sad/tired expression on his face, his arms loosely crossed.

"You okay?" Bolin asked looking back at the road.

There wasn't an answer, "Hang in there bro..." Bolin said quietly and pulled around the corner. He drove past a few houses and stopped in front of Korra's.

_Here_

Bolin texted.

_Be out in a sec!_

Bolin looked at his brother again, and saw his expression change. Bolin followed his gaze to see Korra walking out of her house; she was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, black Converses with bright green laces, a deep blue shirt that was made of cotton, and a gray/white Aero sweatshirt that wasn't zipped up. But the thing that stood out the most was she had her hair down, and her eyes were standing out against all the blue, and the black around her eyes.

Mako had been looking out of the window, with a slight frown on his face, and his eyes didn't feel like being open, but he looked up to see Korra walking over to them, and for some reason she looked absolutely beautiful. His eyes had widened and he lifted his head a little.

Korra smiled at Mako and Bolin and climbed into the back seat across from Mako.

"H-hey, Korra" Mako said, obviously stunned at the attractiveness radiating from the back seat.

"Hey Mako, what's new guys?" Korra said back running her fingers through her bangs, only getting them a tiny bit out of her eyes.

Sadness replaced shock in his eyes, and Mako turned back around in his seat.

"Oops sorry!" Korra mouthed to Bolin.

Bolin puckered his lips to one side and looked at his brother, "Come on Mako! The reason we're going to the party is to get Asami off your mind. Can you at least try to act like you're not depressed?"

"What ever" Mako said and put his elbow on the window ledge and place his chin in his hand.

Bolin sighed in defeat and looked back at Korra, "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing really," Korra said, "My life hasn't really changed all that much."

Bolin chuckled and turned back around, "Okay, well let's go to the party so we all can have some mind numbing fun."

Bolin turned the key and the engine revved up. He shifted to drive and they went down the road.

8-8-8-8-8

After about ten minutes of awkward silence, they were on Tahno's street. There were cars parked all along the road, and people were walking up to his house.

The three walked down to Tahno's house after they parked.,then knocked on the door and Tahno opened it to see the three.

"Hey guys" Tahno said with that sly smile he always wore on his face, "Welcome..." Tahno turned his body and gestured to come in.

They walked in and realized that this was not just a get-together, this was a full out party.

Bolin immediately went for the kitchen where he knew snacks and party food would be.

Korra looked around, there were a lot of people here. She looked around at everyone dancing, eating, laughing and having fun. A smile spread across her face, as she looked the other way, but her gaze fell on Mako. He had his collar pulled way up and didn't look like himself.

Korra cocked her jaw to the side and decided she should probably stay with him for the night.

"Come on Mako," Korra said holding out a hand, "Lets have a good time."

Mako looked at her hand, then at her eyes. He slowly lifted his hand, like he would be hurt if there was any sudden movements. Mako placed his hand on Korra's and held on. Korra smiled and pulled him through the crowed. She followed the sound of loud music and found where everyone was dancing.

"Come on Mako!" Korra shouted over the loud music, "Dance with me!"

Mako put up two hands and shook his head side to side, "I'm okay!" he shouted.

Korra giggled and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the middle of where everyone was dancing.

"Let me see what you got!" Korra shouted with a smile, she grabbed his hand and raised it up above her head, then twirled underneath it.

Korra laughed and Mako smiled for the first time that day.

"Have a little fun for once!" Korra said and held his hands up in front of them both. She let go of his hand, but kept her palm on his. Korra laughed again, as they both turned about their hands. They reversed and kept walking.

Mako laughed and he couldn't remember why he was upset before.

8-8-8-8-8

Bolin was drinking some pop and stuffing his face with cheese puffs when he saw Mako and Korra walking over to him... laughing. Bolin hoped that Korra had some how got to him, maybe even seduced him into making him forget about Asami.

"Well it looks like you two are having a good time" Bolin said wiping his cheesy mouth.

"Yeah we just saw a dance battle" Korra said

"The one guy was amazing, he-" Mako stopped himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tahno walked over to where Bolin was.

"What do you guys think?" He asked holding up his arms, gesturing to the space around him, "Pretty awesome right?"

"Yeah!" The three said at the same time.

"Great, I'm glad you guys are having fun." Tahno walked back over to Mako, "And I heard about what happened, screw that bitch right?" Tahno patted Mako on the back and walked away, leaving Mako with the one thing in the world he didn't want to think about on his mind.

"Right..." Mako mumbled and he swallowed, that constricting feeling in his chest came back and his face dimmed.

"Mako?" Bolin asked his brother.

"I'm fine..." Mako said.

"Lets go find something else to do" Korra said gently, as she placed a hand on his upper arm.

Mako looked at her, Korra was so beautiful for some reason, it was like the sun suddenly appearing on a rainy day. But he didn't know how to feel, he was so upset at the moment, how could he be able to feel good? It was like he wanted to kiss her, but if he did he would have his arm cut off? These mixed emotions were killing him, so all he did was shake his head up and down. Maybe she could numb his mind into forgetting about Asami.

Korra forced a smile, and slid her hand down his arm and held his hand. Mako was hesitant to hold back, but squeezed as she pulled him away into the party.

"What do you want to do?" Korra asked as they moved through the mass of people.

"I couldn't care less..."

Korra stopped and looked at him with shiny, vibrant, bright blue, beautiful eyes. Mako couldn't help but smile, and his chest felt lighter.

"Don't be a jerk" Korra said giggling.

"Well I-" Mako was cut off by a guy coming up to them.

"Can you guys be the last two?" he asked pushing them along to somewhere.

Korra and Mako were pushed over to a circle, a circle of people sitting on the ground. Both were sat down, and realized what this was.

"Your turn" one of the girls said, and a guy spun the bottle that was laying on it's side in the middle of the circle. It landed on the girl across from him. They both met half way and kissed in the middle of the circle, then sat back down.

A girl spun it, and it landed on a different guy, they kissed in the middle of the circle. Then it was Mako's turn.

"Spin it!" One of them shouted and Mako swallowed, he put a hesitant hand on the bottle.

Korra swallowed too, would it be okay if she wished that it landed on her? She licked her lips in nervousness, what if it landed on some other girl?

Mako held his breath, hoped it landed on a guy so his turn would be skipped, and spun the bottle. It spun many times, pointing in all which ways. Then after a second or two, it slowed down, and landed, on, Korra.

Korra's heart skipped and her stomach turned over, she looked up at Mako in shock. She swallowed as Mako's face dimmed once again, and he looked down. He was hurt, and bad. How could he trust the beautiful girl he was supposed to kiss would love him back the way he loved Asami?

For what seemed like hours Mako looked down, but then he looked up at her with sadness in his eyes, "I'm sorry..." he said quietly and got up.

"Mako?" Korra asked gently, but Mako turned around and walked towards the crowd. There was a big boom of thunder and everyone screamed, but recovered quickly and kept partying. Korra just sat there watching Mako walk to the door.

8-8-8-8-8

Mako walked down the driveway towards the sidewalk, but turned around when Korra called to him.

"Mako!" Korra yelled over the rain, she squinted her eyes and put her hand up in a salute to keep water out of her eyes.

"Leave me alone Korra" Mako said sadly.

"No" Korra said "I'll never leave you alone."

Mako swallowed and his eyebrows were together in 'sad' mode.

"I can help you Mako" Korra said, "you;re trying to push the hurt away but you can't, and I can't stand to see you like this."

"I- I don't think I can-" Mako looked away and realized that his hair and clothes were totally soaked when there was another big boom of thunder.

"Mako, I'm not like her." Korra said grabbing his hand.

Mako looked at her and realized her makeup was running, and it wasn't because of the rain.

"I would never hurt you like she did" Korra said and squeezed his hand a little, and there was thunder again.

Mako closed his eyes but it didn't hold back the tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"I- I know... I just- I just need time..." Mako looked at Korra, there were black streaks down her cheeks. And even in the rain she looked amazing. Mako took a step back and let his hand slide out of Korra's grip. He turned around and ran in the direction of his house.

Korra stood there, tears rolling down her face, "I'm not like her..." She said again quietly. Korra held her arms close to her body, and walked with her head down towards her house.

8-8-8-8-8

By the time Korra got home, her hair was a mess and her clothes were drenched, and it was still raining. Korra walked up the steps to her house and realized she didn't have her keys. Korra grabbed the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily. Korra sat down on her steps and pulled out her phone.

_Can you pick me up?_

Korra pressed send and put her phone back in her soaked pocket, she sighed again, closed her eyes and hung her head. She heard the doggy door open and flap close, Naga laid down next to Korra on the cement step. Korra put a gentle hand on her dog's head. Naga got up and lay across Korra's legs, and Korra wrapped her arms around her neck and hugged her. Naga nuzzled in closer when Korra began to cry softly.

8-8-8-8-8

Mako opened the door to his house, and closed it. He leaned his back up against the door and rubbed his face. Mako slid his back down the door until his butt touched the floor, he put his arms on his knees, and buried his head in his arms.

What was he doing? He loved Korra, but something didn't feel right...

8-8-8-8-8

Korra was slowly stroking Naga down her neck to her back, while she still had her close. It was a few more minutes before a car pulled up in front of her house. She didn't hear it because of the rain, but she looked up when her name was called.

"Korra?"

Korra looked up to see Pema walking up to her with an umbrella. Pema studied her closely as she walked up to her and Naga. Her makeup was running, it was raining. There was black spots on Naga's white fur, she had been crying.

"Korra? Whats wrong?" Pema asked as Korra got up, ran to her, and hugged her.

"I'm not like her, why doesn't he understand?" Korra sobbed into Pema's shoulder.

"I think this the type of thing we need to talk about inside." Pema said.

"I locked my keys in the house" Korra said still crying.

"Well then I'll drive you to my house" Pema said putting an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the car.

8-8-8-8-8

"I would never do that to him" Korra sobbed to Pema.

"I know" Pema said hugging her tighter, "But he was just in love, he has gotten hurt and it's hard to recover quickly from that type of thing."

"It's like he's afraid..." Korra whimpered.

"Maybe he's afraid he might do something wrong" Pema said quietly, "I think if you give him some time to think about what happened..."

Korra looked up at her with pleading eyes, "I love him..." she whispered, "Why can't he see that?"

"I'm sure he does Korra" Pema cooed.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra pulled Naga off of a lawn and kept walking. Today she was feeling much better, and the fresh air was doing her good. She turned the corner and headed towards the park.

8-8-8-8-8

Mako was also feeling a lot better today, he figured out what he needed to make the pain go away. He walked down the road and headed for the park.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra looked up at the clouds for a second, they were fluffy again and not dark and rainy. But there was a sudden jerk of Naga's leash, and she was now running, more like being dragged forward by her dog.

"Naga!" Korra yelled, "Naga! Stop!" The dog suddenly stopped, and Korra tripped, making herself go flying into someone standing in front of her. With two 'oofs' they were on the ground.

"I am so sorry," Korra began trying to get up, "My dog just... Mako." Korra blushed at how close they were together.

"No" Mako said looking deep in to her eyes, "I'm sorry" Mako arched his neck and pressed his lips against Korra's. Korra blinked in shock, and blushed madly, but kissed back.

"I'll have to thank Naga later..." Korra said smiling, making Mako chuckle a little. Then leaned back down for another kiss.

**So what did you guys think? Like Tahno being friends with the Team or no? And if anyone wants to be my new beta reader pm me about it PLEASE! I would like to have one again! But other wise, I hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
